


A Widow's Kiss

by rottentidepod



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottentidepod/pseuds/rottentidepod
Summary: Emily is kidnapped by Talon but Overwatch knew what was going to happen. Sombra find out what Overwatch planned.





	A Widow's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Filled with plotholes but i honestly don't care anymore so dont ask anything about it bc i probably dont know

“What?! No! No, absolutely not!” Lena jumped from her seat. “Oxton, it’s our only option” Soldier 76 tried to reason with her. Tracer was fuming at this point, “The only option is to give my girlfriend the same treatment that got one of our best agents killed?!”.

“Lena… We assure you that Emily will be safe” Angela moved closer to hug the young adult but she shook her head, “No! How can you be so sure about that?! She might die!”. Winston decided to step in, “Lena. Maybe we should ask Emily instead…”

Lena frowned, her eyes already filling with tears, “But why Emily?”. “Talon has been targeting her for a while now. We want her to be ready when they try to capture her” Angela explained softly, “And after what happened to Amélie, we created a chip. So that they couldn’t be hypnotized anymore, or at least it’d slow the process down a lot”.

“Fine… Ask her then, not me” Lena slumped back down in her seat, certain this wasn’t going to end well.

* * *

 

“So… I guess Tracer already told you why you’re here?” Soldier 76 asked the ginger-haired girl sitting in front of him. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She took a deep breath and nodded. “Listen, we promise you that you’ll be 100 percent safe. They won’t even have a chance to harm you without us already barging in to save you” Jack told her, “But you have to understand. You’re already a target for them, so it’s better to be prepared”.  
“Okay… You’re right” Emily agreed, “So… When… erm…”.

“Preferably now. It’s only a chip, it’ll only take a few seconds” Soldier told her. Emily avoided his stare as she nodded. She had to, didn’t she?

Soldier 76 told her to follow him so she stood up and trailed behind him. She ignored the other recruits staring at her - why were they even looking at her? She walked past Winston’s lab where Tracer was also sitting. Emily looked at her girlfriend with sadness in her eyes. Tracer returned the look, even though this had to happen.

“Angela? She’s here” Soldier 76 announced once he entered the hospital wing. “Super!” Angela smiled, trying to calm Emily’s nerves. It didn’t work much, though. “I’ll come back when you’re finished” Jack said before leaving the room.  
Mercy looked at the empty hospital bed and said, “You can sit there if you want”. Muttering a ‘thanks’, the redhead moved to the bed and sat down. “I hope you don’t have a fear of syringes” Angela slightly joked and Emily shook her head.

“Lena talks a lot about you” Angela chuckled and Emily smiled, “Really?”. “She never shuts up, honestly” Angela replied. She kept talking about Tracer and saw how Emily wasn’t paying attention to the syringe anymore. She knew it’d work.  
While Emily was too busy talking, Angela inserted the needle in Emily’s neck.

Soldier 76 was right, it only took a few seconds. “And done” Angela said - which surprised Emily. “Already?”

Mercy nodded, “Yes! So, you can go home now… When they do… Capture you, don’t be alarmed. We can track your chip when Lena tells us you’re gone. We can hear and see what’s happening… Modern technology and all that”. “So… I’ll be safe? You’ll know where I am?” Emily muttered.

Angela smiled, “Don’t worry. It will also prevent any torture or hypnotizing. We can test it out if you want?”. It took her a second to think about but Emily eventually said yes.

So five minutes later, Emily’s arms were covered in a few shock patches. “Now you might feel it slightly, but not as strong as it’s supposed to be” Angela explained as she started the device. She was right, Emily barely felt a thing.

“You’re ready to go… If you have any questions, you can always call Tracer and let her ask me” Angela said before she let Emily leave.

* * *

It took longer than Emily expected. But after three months, they finally pulled her into an alleyway and knocked her out. Although the chip implanted in her neck was supposed to help her, she still felt scared.

She didn’t know how long she was unconscious but it must’ve been a while. She woke up somewhere dark - obviously a Talon base. Her head ached, not much but still. She was in the lion’s den now. Moving up, she realized she was in some kind of prison cell. However, the other ones around her seemed to be empty.

Her legs were lower legs were half asleep so she crawled towards the iron bars. No one around… She was alone. Her hands tightened around the bars as she regained the strength in her legs. There was light at the other end of the hall but that was about it.

She was all alone.

All she could do was observe – that was it. At least she knew they were watching her. Not just Overwatch, but Talon as well. There was a camera in the upper corner in front of her, watching her every move. She almost didn’t see it but when she’d listen carefully, she could hear the silent sounds it made.

She lost track of time – no one came to feed her nor visit her. So instead, she spent her time looking at the camera. That stupid camera. It was the only thing that made her feel like she wasn’t alone in this building. And maybe she also tried to look more threatening to them. It most likely didn’t work but she tried anyway.

* * *

“She keeps watching the damn camera” Reaper growled. “Hmm… Maybe we should see how well she does against some training bots” Sombra suggested. “Why should I take orders from you?” Reaper looked over his shoulder. The hacker rolled her eyes, “Because you know I’m right, Gabe”.

Widowmaker agreed, “Maybe it’d be for the best to see how she does”. “Fine. Bring her some food first” Reaper ordered a recruit.

* * *

A recruit opened the cell with one hand while holding a tray in the other. Their face was covered so Emily didn’t know who it was – she met a few when she was dragged to her cell.

He set the tray down and left again.

With cautious eyes, Emily moved closer. Food. But she didn’t trust it. Why have they only decided to feed her now? Was it poisoned?

Loneliness got to her. She barely spoke, she’d only sit down. She was all alone.  
With all her might she kicked the tray away from her, the food spilling over the floor. She was breathing heavily as she leaned against the cold wall.

“Emily? Love, are you okay?” a familiar voice whispered. There was no one around but the voice sounded so… close.

“Listen… You’re doing great. We’re still watching you… Just act as if you don’t know what’s going on, try to act as if they’re able to torture you” Lena whispered, “Don’t speak, just know that I love you…”.

Emily hid her face in her kneels and smiled. She was going to be safe, right?

* * *

The next time she woke up, she wasn’t in the familiar cage anymore. She was tied to a chair in a dark room with only a few lights.

A few second later another light turned on – right in her face. It was so bright it nearly blinded her. “You’re finally awake” a dark voice said. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw a man with a barn owl mask and dark cloak.

He moved closer until his mask was close to her face, “I’ll ask you nicely… Will you join us or do we have to force you?”. Without any further ado, she spit in his face. “Fine then” the man grumbled, moving back towards a table where he picked up some kind of instrument – a torture instrument.

With wide eyes, she eyed the weapon and shook her head, begging for forgiveness.

She was watching – Widowmaker was watching. Some part of her wanted to stop this from happening, she knew how it felt. It happened to her, all of it. Now history was repeating itself.

She could’ve prevented this but she didn’t. She was Widowmaker, Amélie Guillard was dead.

* * *

They were right, it didn’t hurt – it really didn’t. She felt fine, she remembered everything. She just had to act.

It went better than expected, if she was being honest. Except for the part where they put her through torturous training. She knew they did this on purpose but she didn’t care.

Only once it bothered her.

She had to go on a mission with Reaper and Widowmaker. Reaper never told her when the helicopter would leave, and if she was late, she’d be killed.

So when a recruit told her it was already getting ready to leave, she ran for her life – literally.

When she arrived at the helipad, the helicopter was already flying – not that high, though. She ran and jumped – her hands were wrapped around the metal bar as she climbed up inside the helicopter.

Without saying another word she sat down, far away from the other two.

At least they treated her more like a human being.

They even gave her her own suit – a black leather bodysuit that covered her whole body but with a zipper in the front. It was probably the only thing about Talon that she liked.

Sombra was the only Talon agent she really liked. She liked working on Reaper’s nerves and didn’t mind giving Emily some information.

Until one day, when Sombra entered her room. “I know you’re with Overwatch” she said, a playful smirk on her face. Emily kept a straight face though, “I’m not. Not anymore”. “Funny. It’s just… Suspicious, don’t you think?” Sombra sat down on a chair. “How? Talon kidnapped Am- Widowmaker too. How is my case any different?” Emily kept trying.

The hacker sighed, “I’ll help you”.

“With?” The redhead asked.

“I’ll help you leave. Just take Widowmaker with you. She deserves better than this” Sombra promised. Doubtfully, Emily looked at her, “What about you?”. “I’d rather stay here and tease Reaper” Sombra smirked.

“How will you help us?” Emily asked again, knowing how she’d deal with the situation if Sombra betrayed her.

“Amélie is… Forced to go to sleep. She won’t wake up for eight hours, enough to get her in a helicopter and save her” Sombra explained swiftly. “And how do I-“ Emily began to ask but Sombra interrupted her, “There are oxygen tanks, defibrillators, everything you need to get her heart beating again”.

“I’ll get you on… a special mission with a helicopter that’ll go missing mysteriously” she continued. “Who’ll be flying?” Emily asked and Sombra smirked, “Autopilot, don’t worry”.

Only a week later, the plan started. Sombra was able to hack into the Talon database and get Widowmaker and Emily on a ‘mission’ by themselves.

It’d take nine hours to fly so Widowmaker would sleep during the trip. That’s when Emily would try to reanimate her.

She was nervous. What if something went wrong and Amélie murdered her on spot? No, she had to stay positive.

Again, she didn’t trust Sombra all too much so a part of her thought there was no way of saving Amélie Guillard.

She knew how to perform CPR, kind of. But she never thought she’d have to actually reanimate someone.

Well, she had to now.

Perhaps an oxygen tank…? No, Emily thought to herself, or maybe?

She cursed to herself and grabbed the oxygen tank and mask and just… tried.  
Once she finished, she listened to Amélie’s heartbeat. It was faint, but you could hear it. Emily smiled to herself – now what?

Defibrillator? Would it hurt to try? Probably. But she did anyway. She had no other choice.

She tried her best. And it worked.

Amélie’s skin turned more… human. Emily sighed in relief.

  
Amélie’s eyes fluttered open, she felt her heart beat, she felt… emotions. She felt human.

She sat up and looked around, she looked at Emily. They were the only people in the helicopter.

“You… You saved me?” she asked and Emily nodded, “I… I guess I did”. Suddenly, Amélie’s arms were wrapped around the ginger haired woman. And their lips touched.

Emily’s eyes were open wide. Was she kissing her back? Did she have to kiss Amélie back?

Amélie soon stopped and went back to hugging her. It made the French woman feel comfortable, as if she was… home.

Wait, Emily thought to herself, did Lena see that?

Amélie shivered, Emily wasn’t surprised though. What was she even wearing? However, there wasn’t really anything that’d help her get warmer. So instead, Emily only hugged her tighter.

The AI informed when the helicopter went ‘missing’ and when it was about to land at Overwatch’s base.

Once the door slid open, Emily stood up and Amélie automatically grabbed her hand as she also got up.

Emily didn’t react to it, though. If it made Amélie feel comfortable, then so be it.  
The sniper took small steps, though. She was nervous. Were they going to kill her?

No one was waiting for them. Were there other snipers around? She was terrified, even when they entered the building.

Soldier 76 walked towards them and Amélie’s grip on Emily’s hand tightened. “Good job” was all he said. He briefly looked at Amélie but ignored it. Mercy followed him and waved to the two, “Now… I’ll just have to see if you’re both alright, just to be sure”.

Amélie felt safe, especially around the girl who saved her. She still felt scared though. She was a Talon agent, for god’s sake.

After Dr. Ziegler’s ‘check-up’, they had to go to Soldier’s office – together of course, because Amélie didn’t want to be alone.

“So… Welcome back” Soldier 76 sighed, although he didn’t trust Amélie completely.

“I guess you’ll need a place to stay but… We can’t keep you here” Soldier continued. Amélie frowned and on the spur of the moment, Emily just said, “She can stay with Lena and I”. Amélie looked at her and smiled.

* * *

“Are you sure about this?” Lena frowned as she discussed the whole thing with her girlfriend in the kitchen while Amélie was sitting on the couch in the living room. “Lena… Right now I’m probably the only person she trusts… And… I trust her!” Emily tried to reassure her.

“Fine…” Lena nodded, “I guess she can sleep on the couch for now”. Emily smiled, “Thanks”.

Lena went back into the living room, sitting far away from Amélie since the Brit didn’t trust the sniper yet.

Emily thought back to the kiss. Lena didn’t see it but… Emily had to tell her. When, she didn’t know. How, she didn’t know either. And surely, Lena would kick Amélie out when she’d find out so maybe it’d be better to tell her tomorrow.

So the next day, Emily wanted to make them some breakfast. But it turned out that Amélie was already awake. Emily found out while she was cooking some bacon when suddenly, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist.

It couldn’t be Tracer. It was too early for her to wake up. Suddenly, someone kissed her cheek. Not Tracer at all.

Turning around quickly, Emily shook her head, “Amélie, you can’t do that!”. Amélie frowned and Emily sighed, “Listen. I’m dating Lena and… I don’t want to cheat on her because I love her with my whole heart”.

The French woman nodded and let her go, “Je suis désolée…”.

Although Emily didn’t know what it meant, she assumed it meant ‘sorry’. “It’s not your fault… Just… Don’t do it again, okay?” the redhead asked. Amélie nodded and moved away.

* * *

That evening, she was going to tell Tracer. She had to. She felt so nervous. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her fingers were trembling… She had to do this.

“Lena… Can we talk?” Emily asked and Lena hummed while browsing around on her laptop. “While… When…” Emily stumbled over her words before she tried again, “When I… saved Amélie… She… She-“.

Lena interrupted her, “She kissed you? I know”. Emily’s eyes widened as she rushed over her words, “Lena, I swear I didn’t ki-“.

Again, Lena interrupted her, “I know that too… But… She’s clearly in love with you so I guess we’ll have to find a way to work around this”.

Emily plopped down next to her on the couch.

“Maybe… We can… Let her… Join us?” Lena suggested and Emily looked at her, “Like… Polyamory?”

Lena nodded, although she seemed unsure.

“I guess we can try?” Emily murmured. Lena grabbed her hand and nodded, “How do we… tell her?”

Emily shrugged, “I don’t know, it was your idea”. Lena glared at her but laughed anyway, “Okay… Maybe we should just ask her tomorrow?”. Her girlfriend nodded, “Sure”

* * *

When Wido- Amélie woke up the next day, she couldn’t help but feel lonely. Was she… In love? Was this how it felt to feel unrequited love for someone? She hated it. She hated this feeling. She hated being in love when they didn’t feel the same.

She sat up and looked around, she was alone. There were sounds coming from the kitchen, though. So she stood up and decided to ‘investigate’

Of course, it was Emily.

When she heard Amélie come in, she smiled. _Please don’t_ , Amélie thought to herself. “Hello!” Emily greeted her, “Breakfast is almost ready. Lena and I… Have to tell you something”.

Amélie furrowed her eyebrows and walked back into the living room.

Only a few minutes later, Lena entered the room and sat down next to Amélie. Only a few seconds later, Emily came in with three plates, one balanced on her arm.

“So… We’ve been thinking” Lena started while she already stuffed her mouth full of food. “Since you erm… Have feelings for me. We wondered if you… Wanted to try a… Poly relationship?” Emily continued.

Amélie seemed to think about it, which was understandable.

“If you don’t, we unders-“ Lena began to speak after a while but the sniper interrupted, “I want to try”.


End file.
